Parasyte x Dragon Ball Super
by artworxchan
Summary: When Parasytes quietly invade the Earth of the Z-Fighters, and Chi-Chi gets killed by a Parasyte - what will Goku and our heroes do to stop the Parasytes? How will Goku avenge Chi-Chi? Rated M for violence and foul language.
1. Disheveled Hair

Author's Note:

Hello guys, Dana here! It has been awhile since I've uploaded a new fan fiction here! I've had this Parasyte and Dragon Ball Super crossover idea floating around in my head for awhile now, but I never got around to writing it down. Like most of my fanfictions, it is going to have some tragedy and this one might have my OC's Komatsu and Hikaro Ruko. I have a basic idea in mind, but for the most part I'm just going with the flow. I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoy. ~ Dana

There was a time of peace for our heroes, the Z-Fighters. Majin Buu was defeated, and everyone was going about their daily lives….until the Parasytes invaded. It was like any other night. Bulma invited Chi-Chi to go shopping for Goku's birthday tomorrow. They went to several shops at the Foothills, or rich side of town to buy clothes and other things for the hero of the universe.

"Oh come on, Chi-Chi! There's _gotta_ be something Goku would like to wear that we can buy here!" Bulma was holding many shopping bags of gifts she bought for Goku and herself (but mostly for herself).

Chi-Chi crossed her arms and shook her head and exclaimed, "All these clothes are too high maintenance for Goku. He would not wear Gucci suits or anything like this. Aren't there any simple shirts for him to wear? I mean, I would _love_ to see him wear all these expensive clothes, but he wouldn't even try it on if I were to buy it for him."

Bulma added, "Well, _I'm_ the one buying it for him, you're just picking it out. How about some nice polos? Y'know what, I'm just gonna buy it for him and say it was from you." Bulma picked out some blue and red polos for Goku and Chi-Chi sighed and said tiredly, "I think I'm done for the night, Bulma. Or at least let me rest."

Bulma said with a smile, "There's some benches outside at the patio. I have a few more things I wanna buy, so I'll catch up to you later."

Chi-Chi found the patio outside where she could see the connecting stores entrances. She took a seat and stretched out her aching back muscles. She then sighed and took in the quiet and cooling night sky. It was a full moon, tonight, and she doesn't really go outside at night that much, so it was a treat to see the moon. Only she wasn't aware of the Parasyte that was coming towards her from the shadows.

"Ah, a female human." The parasyte with it's dying female host exclaimed. "This will be the perfect chance."

Chi-Chi was falling asleep when suddenly she heard Bulma's voice from inside the store. "I'm coming, Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi slowly got up from the bench and saw Bulma coming outside from the store.

Bulma was smiling and waving at Chi-Chi. "Hey, you look awfully tired, so how about I take you home." Chi-Chi yawned and said, "Yeah, I'm exhausted from all the walking anyways."

Bulma had a look of terror on her face. "Ch-Chi-Chi!! **Behind you!** "

"Eh?" Chi-Chi was about to turn around, when suddenly the Parasyte sliced Chi-Chi's head off and took over her body. The Parasyte's head was now in the shape of Chi-Chi's.

" _ **KYAAAAAAAH!!**_ " Bulma dropped her bags, screaming and running for her life.

She ran and ran until she reached the parking lot and immediately got into her car and drove home at top speed. She was frazzled and terrified, to say the least. She used her car to call Vegeta, hoping he could help. Unfortunately for her, Vegeta did not pick up the phone.

"Dammit, Vegeta!!! The one time I really need you and you don't pick up!" Tears began flowing from her eyes and she finally reached home. She immediately ran to the gravity chamber where she found Vegeta leaving the gravity chamber from finishing up his late night training.

"VEGETA!" she then tightly held onto her Saiyan husband, who said annoyed, "What is it, woman!?" She could barely speak and said with a quivering voice, "I - I was shopping with Chi-Chi, when suddenly, a monster sliced her head off and took her over body!!!"

Vegeta was shocked and yelled, "What!?" Bulma held onto Vegeta tightly and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "I'm serious! That's what happened! Oh, Vegeta! Chi-Chi is dead!" Vegeta asked, "Does Kakarot know?" Bulma shook her head and she let go of Vegeta. "Goku doesn't know. How am I supposed to tell him?"

Vegeta bit his lip and said, "I'll tell him. I'll be back." Vegeta flew off into the night to Goku's home. Bulma looked at Vegeta flying away and then ran inside crying.

Vegeta's mind was racing. How was he supposed to explain to Goku about what happened to Chi-Chi? Now that Vegeta thought about it, he did feel as if though something was off. He sensed very faint energy sources all over the city, but he didn't pay much attention to them because he thought they were just humans. What exactly did the monster that Bulma saw look like? All these questions but no answers. All he knew was that he was the one to tell Kakarot about what happened. He had to.

Vegeta arrived at Son Goku's home, who he could sense was asleep. Vegeta didn't even go through the front door, he just went through the window of Goku's bedroom. He found the Saiyan fast asleep all cozy in his blankets. Vegeta swallowed and decided to just slap the Saiyan awake since he didn't know how else to do it. He approached Goku and looked down at him.

Then Vegeta thought for a moment about something. In his younger years when he was evil, he probably would have took an opportunity like this to kill the younger Saiyan. He shook his head and mumbled, "Stay focused." Vegeta raised his hand and brought it down to slap Goku, when suddenly Goku opened his eyes and grabbed Vegeta by the wrist.

"What the!? Kakarot, you were awake!?" Goku grinned and said happily, "Oh hey, Vegeta! I can see you were trying to sneak up on me! Did you plan on sparring with me here?" Vegeta growled and snatched his wrist away. "No, you _idiot_! I came to tell you something. Something _very_ important."

Goku sat up and yawned. His already disheveled hair was even more wild. "What exactly did ya need to tell me? And this late at night too?" Goku looked around and questioned, "Huh?" Where's Chi-Chi? I know that she went out with Bulma, but she should have been home by now."

Vegeta swallowed and said in a low voice, "That's what I came to tell you, about your wife." Goku looked at Vegeta with a curious face. "What? Tell me about Chi-Chi?"

Vegeta sighed and leaned against the wall with a lowered head and crossed arms. He said darkly, "Your wife is dead." Goku immediately jumped out of bed and said shocked, "What!?"

Vegeta continued, "While Bulma and your wife were out shopping for your birthday, a monster sliced Chi-Chi's head off and took over her body. Bulma saw the whole thing happen. She managed to run away and come home safe, where she then told me what happened."

Goku seemed to be in shock still. With his head lowered he could only manage to whisper, "I don't believe it...Chi-Chi is dead? No…" Goku gritted his teeth and had fists by his sides. Goku then looked at Vegeta and said, "I have to find the monster that did this and kill it! I'll kill it with my own two hands!"

Vegeta, head still lowered, spoke up and said, "I don't know what the monster looks like, Bulma couldn't tell me." "What do you mean she couldn't tell you!? I need to know what it looks like so I can destroy it!!"

Ki sparks began flickering around Goku, raising his fists to elbow level. Vegeta barked at Goku, " _Kakarot, you need to calm down!_ Bulma was so in shock that she could barely speak. It's not like she didn't want to tell me. Now, I'm willing to help you find this monster and kill it. After all, it could have killed Bulma. It is a threat that needs to be dealt with."

Goku began pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. "Could it have been one of Frieza's race? No, Bulma knows what Frieza's race looks like. And she said monster, but that could mean anything. Dammit, dammit, _**DAMMIT!**_ " Goku's negative energy was released through a shockwave that shook the whole house and it's outside surroundings. Vegeta was flown back from the shockwave and slid against the floor.

"Shinichi, I felt a strong energy approximately 10 miles from here." Shinichi was laying in bed and then sat up, "What? Migi, how strong?"

Migi said plainly, "I'd say about 20 times stronger than us. It doesn't feel like one of my kind, but it definitely isn't human energy. I think it might be another type of life form that we haven't come across yet." Shinichi gasped and said shocked, "20 times stronger than us!? There's _no way_ we're going to face it!"

Migi said in a monotone voice, "Shinichi, I am curious to see what life form this is. It definitely is a life form not from this planet. I wonder if it knows about my race. So, shall we go seek it out?"

Shinichi blurted, "I said no! I'm _not_ going to-" Migi then turned one of Shinichi's right fingers into a blade and lightly grazed it across Shinichi's neck. Shinichi whimpered in pain and looked at Migi with fear in his eyes.

Migi exclaimed, "I must know if this life form knows about my race, and you're going with me, whether you want to or not. Understood?"

Shinichi gulped and said with a slight shake in his voice, "U-understood."

Author's Note:

Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! It was quite fun doing some writing again, (especially doing writing that isn't a school paper). I don't know when I'll be able to work on the next chapter because I have exams coming up this week. Let me know your thoughts in the comments section below! All comments and reviews are appreciated very much. Thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter! ~ Dana


	2. Alien Allies?

Author's Note:

Hello guys, welcome back to my fan fiction! This chapter is going to be a bit more chaotic and frenzied than the previous chapter. I think there will be a fight scene in this chapter though I'm not sure. Well, either way - I hope you enjoy! ~ Dana

Shinichi got up from bed and got dressed into his school uniform. He wasn't going to go out and see this life form in his pajamas. Once he was dressed, he made sure that his dad was asleep and quietly left home. "Migi, where do we go?" Migi's eye and lips appeared on Shinichi's right hand and the Parasyte said, "We need to go southwest approximately 10 miles from here. I'll let you know if any other Parasytes show up." Shinichi nodded his head and confirmed, "Got it."

Vegeta got up from the floor and cautiously approached Goku, which the latter turned Super Saiyan. Vegeta yelled, "Kakarot! I'm sensing another energy source coming our way! You flaring your energy up like that has only made an alarm for the other energy sources I've been sensing!"

Goku gnashed his teeth and barked, "It probably is the monster that killed Chi-Chi. Well I'm going after it!" Vegeta yelled, "Wait, don't you dare instant transmis-" but it was too late. Goku did instant transmission to the energy source. Vegeta cursed, "Damn, you - Kakarot! Tch!" Vegeta flew out of Goku's home and flew after their energy sources.

Migi and Shinichi were in a small neighborhood, when suddenly Migi yelled to Shinichi, "Shinichi! Stop! The life form is close by!" Shinichi stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Huh? Where is it, Migi?" Migi pointed his eye to the right and stated, "Right there." Shinichi turned and gasped when he saw Goku on top of the roof of a home. Goku's Super Saiyan aura glowed like a small sun, and Shinichi was utterly amazed at Goku's radiating energy.

Goku yelled, " _Oi!_ What are you? You're definitely not human. And what is that thing on your right hand?" Shinichi was going to say something when Migi spoke up and questioned, "I could ask you the same thing. What are you? You are definitely not human, either." Goku answered, still keeping his defenses up, "Yeah, I'm not human. My name is Goku, and I'm a Saiyan from Earth!"

Shinichi and Migi said simultaneously, "A Saiyan from Earth?" Shinichi and Migi looked at each other. Suddenly, Vegeta arrived next to Goku and saw Migi and Shinichi. Vegeta nodded his chin to Goku and said, "So, this is the energy source? What they hell are they?" Goku looked at Vegeta and said, "I don't know. They haven't told me."

Shinichi whispered to Migi, "Migi, how strong is the other guy?" Migi's eye narrowed and he stated, "It is hard for me to assess his power. I think he is suppressing it." Shinichi questioned, "Suppressing it?"

Vegeta yelled to Shinichi and Migi, "Hey! What are you two mumbling about!?" Shinichi looked at Vegeta and answered, "Who are you? And why did your friend flare up his energy?" Migi added, "Yeah, with an energy like that, you're just going to attract trouble."

Goku yelled, "Trouble? What do you mean by that?" Shinichi answered, "You don't know about the Parasytes?" both Vegeta and Goku looked at each other. Suddenly, from the shadows and alleyways, three male Parasytes appeared and moved to attack Shinichi, Goku and Vegeta with their lightening fast blades. Migi immediately retaliated by battling one of the Parasyte's blades with his own blade. Migi then used a second blade to pierce the Parasyte and rip his heart out. The Parasyte fell to the ground, shriveled up and died.

Goku dodged the Parasyte that came to attack him and fired a quick but powerful Kamehameha at it, and it was vaporized. Vegeta also dodged his own Parasyte attacker and fired a yellow ki beam through the heart of the Parasyte. Blood was spilled and flowing out of the Parasyte, which then Vegeta sliced it's head off with a ki wave. It's bloody corpse fell to the ground and shriveled up as well.

It got quiet and Vegeta and Goku descended down to the ground to face Migi and Shinichi. Vegeta spoke up and said, "So, those were the Parasytes? Pathetic. I'm assuming you are a half breed or mutation of some sort?" Shinichi stuttered, "Uh, y-yeah. Something like that." Migi decided to chip in and asked the Saiyan duo, "So, it seems you two weren't aware of the Parasytes. You two are also aliens to this planet, like me. Where did you two come from? Goku says he's from Earth."

Vegeta answered, "Tch. Kakarot over here always says that, but he is actually from planet Vegeta. I am also from Planet Vegeta. It's far away from this galaxy, but as for you and your race - where the hell did you come from?" Migi lowered his eye and said with a hint of sadness, "I don't know. I have been trying to figure that out ever since I ate Shinichi's right arm." Goku raised a quizzical eyebrow and blurted, "ATE? You ate his right arm? Oh, that's why you're called a Parasyte!"

Migi continued, "Yes. I actually tried going for his brain in the beginning, but that was unsuccessful and could only go for the arm." Shinichi decided to say something. "So, are you two, like, not gonna kill us?" Vegeta smirked and taunted, "Are you asking for us to kill you?" Shinichi backed away and quickly shook his head. "N-no! Of course not! It's just that you guys seem, not evil?" Migi made a blade and narrowed his eye, threatening to Vegeta, "Don't even think about it. You don't know what we're capable of!"

Goku got in between the three of them and said, "Guys, no need to fight. It's obvious that we're all good guys here! So why don't we just talk it over and get these questions out of the way?" Migi paused for a moment, and then put away his blade. Shinichi sighed out of relief and Goku said with a serious face, "I'll start."

And so the four of them told briefly about their own past and things they've been through. Goku mentioned all the aliens and monsters he's had to fight like Frieza, Cooler, Cell, and so on. Vegeta chipped in and told about the Saiyan race and it's almost extinction. Shinichi told them about how he used to have a normal life before the Parasytes invaded. He told everything about what happened with Tamiya Ryoko, his mother, A-san, and so on.

Once they were all on the same page, Goku asked Shinichi and Migi an important question. "So, if we're both on Earth, and all this happened to you guys, how did we not notice? We definitely would have sensed the presence of the Parasytes. Something just doesn't add up. What do you guys think?"

Migi added, "I was just thinking the same thing. Shinichi and I would have definitely noticed everything that happened on Earth that you guys have told us. Unless, you're lying?" Vegeta barked, "We're _not_ lying. Just us being here is enough proof!"

Not too far away, a mysterious male figure wearing a trench coat was watching them from a dark alley. He whispered to himself, "Hmm, it seems they are getting close to figuring it out. I should make things even more complicated for them! Heh, heh." Shinichi was spacing out into the distance when he suddenly made eye contact with the mysterious figure.

Shinichi blurted and pointed, "Guys, over there!" They all turned around and looked, but the mysterious figure was gone. Shinichi ran at super human speed to the dark alley and Goku and Vegeta followed. Once Shinichi reached the the alley and entered it, to his confusion and surprise, no one was there.

Vegeta and Goku arrived and Goku said, "What was that all about?" Vegeta crossed his arms and questioned with irritation, "Yeah, what the hell, boy!?" Shinichi looked around and Migi asked, "Shinichi, you must have seen something. What did you see?" Shinichi finally answered their questions and stated, "I saw someone watching us. A man wearing a brown trench coat. But...he's not here anymore."

They all were quiet, when Migi then noticed a note on the ground. He picked it up and read it. "Shinichi, read this." Migi gave the note to Shinichi, who read it out loud.

"Shinichi, you think that you have avenged your mother, but I have news for you. The Parasyte that killed your mother is alive. Find her, and both you and Son Goku will have avenged your loved ones. But be warned! There is much more in store for you and everything that you've come to know and love. And you, Migi - I have the answers about your race that you've been looking for. Find me, and I will tell you. If you fail to find me, I will annihilate you and your race." Shinichi dropped the note and his mind was racing. He whispered to himself, "I...didn't kill it? But...I saw...I SAW it die!" Shinichi tightened his left hand into a fist and gritted his teeth.

Migi tried to calm down Shinichi by saying, "Shinichi! I'm just as shook as you are, but you can't let this get to you!" Vegeta then said, "Wait a second. Does that mean that the monster that killed Goku's wife was a Parasyte?" Goku then slowly said, "And that the Parasyte that killed your mother...is the Parasyte that killed Chi-Chi?" Goku began to get angry as well, gritting his teeth.

Shinichi and Goku both yelled at the same time, "I'LL KILL HER!" Both of them released a negative energy that set off all Parasytes within in a 10 mile radius. Migi yelled, "Shinichi!" while Vegeta yelled, "Kakarot!" Migi and Vegeta looked at each other and then they felt the hostile Parasyte energies coming towards the four of them.

Vegeta cursed, "Shit! You two just alarmed every Parasyte for miles!" Migi quickly added, "And they are coming at an incredibly fast rate!" Suddenly the four of them found themselves surrounded by Parasytes, all with their blades ready to kill. They all got ready to fight the Parasytes, and take them down as quickly as possible. It wasn't going to be an easy fight for Shinichi and Migi, but with Goku and Vegeta by their side, they had a fighting chance.

Author's Note: Well guys, I think I'm going to end it here! I'd like to thank my great friend Tina (aka Tina Gomez from Team-Anamex) for reading and giving feedback for chapter one! I really do appreciate it! If anyone is interested in becoming a proof-reader or reader for my fan fictions before I post them, please let me know. Thank you all so much for the support! I hope to see you in the next chapter. ~ Dana


End file.
